A Candy Heart
by Flamelyte
Summary: Squffie Yuffie has some fun eating candy hearts. Who's to say what will end up happening when she throws one at Squall?


Just a cute little fic I decided to write.

Please RR!

_**A Candy Heart**_

Yuffie giggled from where she sat on the edge of the bed. She always had so much fun with these candies. They weren't the greatest tasting candies in existence, but they were the typical candy that was thought of when it came to Valentine's Day.

She was, off course, eating candy hearts.

Ever since she was little, she liked to read the phrases on the hearts before eating them. And who wouldn't? They were cute, adorable little phrases that just had to make you smile. Especially because they were the typical cheesy Valentines Day phrases, and they were written on a sort of chalky tasting heart. They weren't the best tasting things obviously, but who wouldn't like them?

Well, there was one person who wouldn't like them.

That person would be the brooding person sitting in the chair in the corner of the Green Room polishing his gunblade.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. His stupid gunblade was already clean, so why was he polishing it? She could see her reflection in the damned thing, and she figured that at this rate he'd polish the Griever that was engraved into the blade right off.

She giggled at the thought. Hey, maybe Leon wanted the Heartless to be able to see their reflections so they'd die at the sight of their own ugliness?

Or just blind them by reflecting the light of streetlight into their eyes, and then chopping them in half.

He'd just finished sharpening the gunblade fifteen minutes ago.

Exasperated with how dull everything was, or at least within this room, on Valentines Day, Yuffie did the one thing she could think of that would get Leon to talk.

She picked up a candy heart and threw it at his head.

Leon's hand immediately came up to his face when the candy heart hit his eye, before glaring at the ninja sitting on the bed. "Yuffie…" He growled.

Yuffie smiled innocently, and then went back to eating candy hearts, obviously pretending to ignore him.

He picked up the candy heart that had fallen in his lap, and then read the text on it. He stared at it for a few moments blankly.

Noticing that he wasn't moving, Yuffie looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Squall, erm…you don't HAVE to eat it. But you really shouldn't stare at it either. People'll think you're strange." Her lips quirked in a small grin.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, then stared at her for about 10 seconds. Then abruptly he stood up and left the room, taking his gunblade with him.

Yuffie blinked.

She then stared at the door for a few moments.

"He makes no sense." She shrugged it off. Squall was, and forever would be, the most rock-like and confusing person she'd ever know. It was better not to try and figure him out, for fear of her getting a massive headache.

She had gotten a massive headache the last million times she'd tried to figure out why he'd done something. And since it was Valentine's Day, she figured she'd cut herself some slack and spare herself the headache.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder…

…What had been written on the candy heart?

And so she dumped the rest of the bag of candy hearts on the bed, and proceeded to figure out every godamned phrase that she could have thrown at the one and only Squall 'Leon' Leonhart.

She did eventually figure out all the phrases a while later. Though she couldn't help but wonder if she'd missed one somewhere. She just had a nagging feeling. And it was possible that she'd eaten all of the candy hearts with a certain phrase. But she brushed off the feeling and threw the now empty bag in the trash, and went to help Cid with the Gummi ship. They were supposed to make a trip to the Coliseum soon for a tournament, so she might as well help the old man out since she had nothing else better to do. That, and she couldn't kill any heartless with Squall having run off to only god knew where.

Five hours later, she returned to the Green Room, exhausted. She didn't realize Cid would make her work THAT hard. The stupid grouch. It was Valentines Day, and all he did was swear even more.

Though then again, Cid's swearing could be considered a sign of affection as often as a sign of hate.

She slipped off her shoes, tossing them carelessly to the side. She stretched her arms above her head, wincing as she felt her back crack. She figured she might as well go to bed. It was fairly in the room, and she didn't feel like dealing with any more bright lights after being in Cid's workshop.

She blinked when she noticed something white on the bed.

"Huh…A card?" She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, and picked the card up. The cover had an image of candy hearts all over it, and she laughed, finding it cute. Though she wondered who it was from…Opening the cover, she peered inside, only to find that it was void of all writing.

But it was not void of a small white candy heart, which had written on it 'Kiss Me.'

Yuffie stared, and then turned bright red as she recognized the candy as the one she threw at Squall. Her face turned an even brighter shade when she realized the card must've been from Squall.

And as a joke.

She pouted. "Not funny, Squall."

"Hm… It's Leon."

She jumped in surprise, not having noticed him before. This was quickly replaced with a scowl. "Hey, you didn't have to scare me like that! It was-"

Her sentence was cut off as Squall had come over and kissed her.

She froze, stunned by this, before kissing him back. He pulled away after a few moments, which seemed far too short to Yuffie.

"-Just a joke." She finished, somewhat breathlessly.

And Squall actually smiled. "Well…That wasn't."

She blinked, startled by the smile and his statement.

He just rolled his eyes, and she pouted.

And so he kissed her again.

The End. : )


End file.
